A New Hope
by rookie06
Summary: This is the story of the UED victory with the starcraft story line completely different from the game, also will Raynor will cure kerrigan from being a zerg find out soon
1. Chapter 1

Note:I'll have to put The New Republic on hold because i think I'll like this story just because this is starcraft

All characters belong to blizzard as well as the game

This story takes place between the war between the UED and the Dominion

* * *

The Alexander, Command table

"Stukov i'm glad you arrived just in time we were discussing plans for the invasion of Korhal"Admiral DeGulle said to Stukov

"Well i can't risk going here with a broken radio"Stukov said to the Admiral

"Well old friend it seems like Mengsk is probably preparing his troops for the invasion"DuGalle said

"We probably have any good tactics for this?"Stukov said with a worried face

"Well we have 3 good tactics that we can try"

"What is it then old friend?"Stukov said

"1st we can ask the local rebel group to help us in case we get outnumbered"

"2nd we can try to disable all of Mensk's nuclear weapons and facilities

"And 3rd we can do both of them"As DuGalle finished

"I pick the 3rd one because that sounds easy"Stukov said

"Hey where is Duran? i thought he was with you?"As DuGalle questioned a confused Stukov

"Hey don't questioned me i think we were seperated during an attack from the zerg"  
"Are we going to call the rebels now"Stukov said

* * *

On Hyperion, Command table

"So you telling me that if me and my boys help you defeat Mengsk you will stop chasing me, is that clear?"Raynor asked both DuGalle and Stukov  
"Yes we are letting you free if you help us"Stukov quickly answered Raynor's question

"Alright you got yourselves a deal"Raynor quickly hesitated

"We will meet you at Mar Sara, Alexander out"DuGalle said before ending the call

"Sir are you sure we can trust them"A crew member asked Raynor

"If it comes to helping defeating Mengsk, i'll gladly take that deal now get all ships to Mar Sara"Raynor commanded

* * *

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:I'm sorry if i didn't update The New Republic for the last 3 days because i'm spending time with my family

Also i will continue this until it reaches chapter 5 then i will do the same to The New Republic

Again i do not own starcraft blizzard did

Also i might change the original storyline like having Stukov alive and with Raynor becoming allies with the UED

For those of you that don't know the meaning of UED it stands for United Earth Directive i think i may have misspelled the last one

I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!


	2. Chapter 2:Change of plans

Note:I might add in some scenes involving Raynor talking to kerrigan

I do not own starcraft not even the characters so all the credits belong to blizzard

Some characters may soon appear soon but at the meantime they are only mentioned

* * *

DuGalle's pov

Alexander,War room

"Do you really think we can trust this man?"  
"Look we can really trust Raynor because so is also fighting both the zerg and the dominion"Stukov said

"Wait what does his profile says again?"

"It says that he was a former marshall, he is also one of rebel commanders that was fighting the confederacy and he is still doing his job"Stukov continued

"Alright what are you talking about me"Raynor said coming into the room

"We were talking about you profile also there has been a change of plans"

"What is it then?"Raynor asked

"Well, our sensors indicated that there is more than one group of rebels on several planets there is one located near braxis but there are-"

"A space platform that is halting our advance"Stukov cut what I said

"I see that you want us to take over or destroy the platform so that you can get to the rebels" Raynor said

"True but we have to delay our raid on the shipyards unless there is one available captain"

"Heads up! were receiving an unknown transmission"Stukov said

"Wait a minute I think I know him, General Schezar" Raynor said

"We meet again Raynor" Schezar said

"What's your business here?"

" What a minute were on the same sides here" Schezar said

"What do you mean?"Raynor said

"I mean that those dominion boys destroy my homeworld and i want payback"

"Okay from now on you and your mercenaries are now a part of the United Earth Directorate"Stukov said

"Wait! Before I end this transmission can you tell me what happened at Earth and what is my mission" Schezar said

"Well there is still a few wars at some of the countries and your mission is to raid and steal all the battlecrusiers at Shipyards

* * *

Note: I am currently experiencing Writer's block and that is the reason that I haven't put up any chapters

Again all credits belong to Blizzard for this fantastic game

Also Duran is coming in a few chapters with some of the well-Known protoss characters


End file.
